<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hellfire by SwoodMaxProductions</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24450445">Hellfire</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwoodMaxProductions/pseuds/SwoodMaxProductions'>SwoodMaxProductions</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hyrule Warriors 2 AU [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Legend of Zelda &amp; Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Warriors, The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bad Things Happen Bingo, Fever, Gen, Good!Ganondorf, Good!Ghirahim, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda?, Overheating, Whump, basically Ghirahim overheating like a computer, ganondad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:34:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>913</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24450445</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwoodMaxProductions/pseuds/SwoodMaxProductions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>(BTHB, prompt: Fevers)</p><p>The Sealed Grounds is attacked by a black horror. It’s come for Ghirahim. And it knows his weaknesses...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hyrule Warriors 2 AU [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750702</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>94</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hellfire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Okay so this fic has several inspirations.</p><p>One, Ghirahim’s unlockable secondary element being fire in Hyrule Warriors.</p><p>Two, upgrading the Imprisoned into something... not adorable.</p><p>And three, the idea of Ghirahim overheating like a computer.</p><p>Enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“What IS that thing?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Another thrumming roar rattled Faron Woods.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The hillock of black scales oozed forward, its mouths of hundreds of razor-sharp teeth pulsating and snapping at anything within reach. It consumed everything around it, seemingly unstoppable, but paying no heed to the temple or its fortifications, instead following its own inscrutable path as it shambled across the battlefield.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And what is it doing…?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Besides eating the entire forest? No clue. But I do have my suspicions as to what it is…” Ganondorf mused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zelda and Impa looked at him. Now that he mentioned it…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Another roar, unlike any other sound imaginable, shook the very earth beneath their feet. As the nightmarish vocalizations echoed for miles, the slain Stalfos began to reanimate once again. They, too, followed paths, scouting ahead of the moving mountain, flanking it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shit,” said Ganondorf, realizing what it was doing, where it was going, and worst of all, WHY—</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “GHIRAHIM!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Too many. There were far too many. An army of Stalfos was simple enough for someone like him, but gods, they were getting up, and there were just— too— many!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ghirahim sent another volley of knives into the advancing ranks of undead, feeling the heat rise in his core with every attack he made. He had been fighting for hours. Hours and hours of skeletal hordes, whittling his energy away, building heat deep in his core that only kept worsening. His outer facade had been discarded, the black steel beneath beginning to give off a mirage-like haze.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And the Stalfos kept coming. He had to keep fighting, to make some kind of opening before—</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The heat. The heat was unbearable. Hellfire filled his entire body, the pain and heat clouding his mind to the point where the spirit could barely think straight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Another roar, closer than ever, and still there was no sign of any means of breaking through the ranks of the dead. He was coming. He was coming and he would… he would…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A dark tendril yanked Ghirahim’s feet out from under him, dragging him closer to the approaching horror it was attached to, its thick scales shielding the oozing Malice-flesh beneath from the searing heat radiating from Ghirahim’s body.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>More tendrils coiled around his limbs like pythons, pinning the weakened spirit to the ground before the shifting abomination.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a horrible rattle of scales moving against one another as the mass’s bodily structure rearranged itself to form some semblance of a humanoid face. Its mouths floated towards each other, merging into a single, massive maw. And the creature spoke.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>
    <b>“YOU… ARE MINE…”</b>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It savored Ghirahim’s screams, watching the fiery glow in his markings from his overheating core flare out of control with panic, reminded of a time when it could do this whenever it pleased, a time when the sword spirit struggling in its grip called it and it alone Master, with no need for vessels…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But in its memory, there was one thing it had forgotten. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The creation of its blade. The mechanism by which a sword spirit built only for offense, with no regard for their safety, could survive the consequences of such power.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a primal scream of effort, terror, and agony, the silver shield over Ghirahim’s core vanished, and a massive pillar of arcane fire blasted out of his overheated core, melting a hole straight through the creature looming over him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zelda arrived just in time to see Ganondorf’s lightning blast the half-melted horror apart. She reached out with her light magic, destroying the individual clumps of Malice scattered around the clearing as Ganondorf approached Ghirahim.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ganondorf wasted no time in running to his sword spirit’s side, trying to reach out and touch him, but deterred by the fiery, intense heat. Ghirahim wheezed, body and mind reeling from the effort, pain, and all-consuming heat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“H— hey— I… can help…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Hero of the Wilds was entering the clearing, visibly nervous about speaking. He held out the Sheikah Slate, and twin bands of magic connected it to Ghirahim, lifting him off the ground with a startled yelp.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Magnesis. Of course!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The boy took Ghirahim through the woods and into another temple, this one more overgrown, occasionally putting the spirit down to check some sort of map on the mysterious device. Ganondorf followed, concerned for the overheated eidolon, familiar enough with Links to know that it would only stress the boy more to ask where he was going and expect a response.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ghirahim watched his surroundings with a small, tired smile. He knew where he was. He recognized where he was being taken. It was very reassuring for Ganondorf.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eventually they reached their destination— a spring. A sacred spring, if Ganondorf’s finely tuned magical senses were correct…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Link placed Ghirahim into the water, creating an angry hiss as it came into contact with his body. Ghirahim let out a shaky sigh of relief, the cool waters easing the heat and the divine energies easing the pain, their gentle caress reminding him that he was a divinely created entity just as Fi was. Healing magic did not often carry the prejudices of gods.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He blinked slowly up at Link, who smiled in return.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Thank you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How do you feel, Ghirahim?” Ganondorf asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m alright, Master. I just… needed this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He closed his eyes. It felt so good. He rested his head against the edge of the spring, caving to the temptation of sleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The healing energies of divine life welcomed their prodigal son. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>